Continuation to the End
by Moonbeams-Stardust
Summary: The battle between Soul Society and Hueco mundo has been going on for far too long... What happened during course fo the war? Many suffered... and lost loved ones... [HitsuHina and other coulpes]


_**Continuation to the End**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR THE LITTLE SNIPPETS THAT WILL APPEAR EVERY NOW AND THEN IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS.**

**_Author's note:_** This fic was inspired by the anime X/1999 by CLAMP. I couldn't help it. I love angst.

_kokoro no naka de nemuru kimi wa mezameru koto nai kedo_

_kaerarenu mirai o sono te de kanjite..._

_**/Inside your heart, you are sleeping**_

_**but you will not wake up**_

_**Feel the hand of a future that cannot be changed.../**_

-**eX Dream** (X/1999 Opening song) sung by Myuji

----------------------------------------------

_**Prologue: The Final Battle Approaches**_

----------------------------------------------

"Central 46 has decided an all-out attack on Aizen. They want this war to end as soon as possible, before it becomes too drastic and the living world becomes too involved," Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou of the 10th Division, reported.

"However, it will be some time before they execute that plan. They are still discussing military tactics to ensure victory on our side. A surprise attack gives us the best chance to win." Matsumoto stood in front of the window, gazing at the scenery outside the room. It was so peaceful; you wouldn't think there was a war going on. She sighed heavily, before turning her sorrowful eyes to the figure in the room.

"We have allies in the living world. You know the ryoka? They will be playing a crucial role in the outcome of the final battle." She paused, as if expecting a reply. But she knew it was hopeless.

"But you don't care anymore, don't you, Taichou?" She crossed the room to stand in front of him, looking into his empty eyes devoid of any life.

"Ever since you lost her... Ever since Hinamori..." Matsumoto closed her eyes in pain of the memory, willing herself not to cry. There was always the feeling of regret, of helplessness, that made her weak and vulnerable to pain. She couldn't do anything...

"It's been five years since Aizen left Soul Society. It's been four years since Aizen killed Hinamori. It's been four years since you became like that. How long do you plan on staying like that forever?" there was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"You will never allow yourself to wake up and face a world without Hinamori. She was your most important person." The statue seated majestically in a regal chair in front of her did not stir. She sighed again before averting her gaze upon his enclosed fist. Everyone found this strange, for his other hand was laid out on the arm rest. It seemed as if he held something dear in his right hand. No one knew what it was though. Not even her.

She remembered how he held her lifeless body, weeping in anguish. She remembered how long he embraced her, how he had warned the 4th Division to stay away or he would kill them, how he refused to let them take her away. It was several hours after her death that he let her go, reluctantly, with Unohana-taichou's gentle coaxing.

She came to his room afterwards to see if he was alright and see to it that he changed his bloodstained clothes (Unohana-taichou requested her to check up on him). He did, and he was sitting on his bed, looking at a distance, seeing past the wall of his chambers. _'I'll be alright, Matsumoto,'_ He'd said, dismissing her from his presence after they talked a bit. He had been the first one to speak, telling her of how Hinamori was his beloved. It broke her heart to see him like that. A little boy who lost his first love and best friend.

She left him, trusting his words, thinking that he would overcome this. But she was wrong. It hurt him more deeply than anyone could ever imagine. When she came back, he, lifeless, was sitting in his seat, Hyourinmaru driven to the floorboard, skin deathly cold. She was the last person he talked to before he disappeared within himself.

"It is sad to be unable to protect the one dearest to you, isn't it, Taichou? That is why you chose this..." She reached to stroke his hair. "You are too young, Hitsugaya-kun... You don't deserve this pain. Sleep now, dream of her, and maybe someday, you'll see her again."

It was always like that. At first, she would seem angry. Hadn't they all suffered losses? He wasn't the only one who lost someone. She lost Gin, Komamura lost Tousen, and Kira... he also lost Hinamori. Kira was also hurting... but he didn't choose to close himself and hide away into the depths of his mind. But no matter how angry she was at her taichou- he was her former taichou now but she would never admit it- for being a coward, for taking the easy way out, her report would always end with a sincere wish that he would be free of the suffering his heart was bound.

"Taichou..." Matsumoto started, a kind and almost motherly look in her eyes as she spoke. She covered his fist with her palm; his hand was so cold, like ice. "I will avenge Hinamori for you. I give you my word." She stared at rusted Hyourinmaru, standing upright, rooted to the floor.

"In the meantime, just..." she took another deep breath to keep the tears at bay. "Just try to be happy in your memories of Hinamori."

It was no use talking to an empty shell. Her words would never echo within to reach the boy who lost the one who meant everything to him in front of his eyes, unable to do anything...

'How did it all come to this?' Although she knew, she couldn't help asking. And she couldn't help remembering.

-----------------------------

**_A/n:_** So how was it? This is my first Bleach fic. I've become a Bleach addict-.-; hehehehe...

Nyweyz, Matsumoto may be a little OOC but you know what they say: time changes people. I made Matsumoto seem like a big sister/mother for Hitsugaya. No hint of RanHitsu pairing...

Should I continue?


End file.
